Reuniting
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Post TPRM but before Turbo tv show. Kim/Tommy Two friends, former lovers, must work together to solve the past of one.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is my first Power Rangers story here on ff dot net. This isn't my first story ever for this fandom. I wrote my first one way back in 1997. Unfortunately, I don't have it anymore.

Now this is a Tommy/Kim story. I don't write anything else. I can't see them with anyone else. I wish we could get a reunion and they're together. Actually, I wish that Amy would have done a few episodes of Dino Thunder. It would have been nice to see the original pterodactyl with the new one.

So I don't own Power Rangers. No they belong to Saban once again. They've just been with me since 1993.

I want to dedicate this story to Eric Frank, David Trueheart (aka Tommy's brother), Thuy Trang, Trini, and Richard Genelle, Ernie. They have a big place in Ranger fan's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The arena filled with cheers. The trio from Angel Grove had won the martial arts tournament. Only a few among the audience knew that not too long ago the three had been fighting intergalactic villains. Their friends rushed the ring in the center to congratulate the trio.

Their leader raised his arms, but didn't take his eyes off his ex-girlfriend as she congratulated the others. Every once in awhile, she would look at him. He still hadn't gotten over how he had felt when he saw that she had been captured by Divatox. It had felt like the letter had never even happened. It had caused him to actually end his short relationship with the current pink ranger, because he realized that he wasn't over Kimberly. When he had seen the hate in her eyes caused by the spell, he realized that he still loved her more than himself. Yes, the letter had hurt, but there had to be a reason behind it. And he got the feeling that she was wanting to talk to him, but might still think he and Kathrine were together.

OXOXO

The Youth Center was full of teenagers and adults. Kimberly sat at the Juice Bar watching her friends. It would have hurt if her friends hadn't wanted to have anything to do with her. Adam and Rocky understood that she had to have a reason. Katherine and Tanya kept giving her odd looks, and she knew why. Tommy had broken up with Katherine after only a few weeks of dating as the team had been coming to save her and Jason. So she was sitting at the bar watching her friends cause well she really didn't know where to start. Sighing, she glanced at Tommy standing beside Jason. Her mother's plan wasn't working anymore, not that she wanted it to. Since she had graduated in Florida, Kim was staying with Jason's family until she could get a place of her own. She was going to go to college, but she needed a job. Ernie had revealed to her he was selling the Youth Center and that the new owner would need some help. So now she was going to work at the Juice Bar. Thank goodness she had a nice college fund set up by her parents.

Kim turned back towards the bar. Once gymnastics had been her life, now she realized what was important, but doubted that he would want to try again. Why would he? She had hurt him badly with that lie of a letter. Sighing, Kim looked at the area behind the bar. Pretty soon she would be heading back to the Lee's house. She heard the seat beside her move as someone sat down.

"How you feeling, Kim?"

She turned and looked at her only boyfriend with his back to the bar.

"I've been better, but that's not what you wanted to ask me."

Tommy sighed. "This isn't exactly the best place for that."

Kim nodded. "But you want to?'

"If you'll let me."

Kim glanced over her shoulder at Katherine. "I already know about you and Kat."

Tommy clenched his teeth. "Kim, I don't want to talk about Kat."

Kim looked at him. "Tommy."

Tommy looked at her. "We need to talk, Kim."

Kim sighed. "I know."

Tommy nodded. "Come with me, Kim." He stood up.

Kim sighed as she stood up. "Kay, lead the way."

The pair walked out of the Youth Center and out to the Park. He lead her to the place where they had officially begun, the rock by the lake. Tommy stood with his back to the pond and watched as Kim came up to him.

"Why, Kim? Why break up with me in a letter?"

Kim tried not to cry. "I listened to my mom, Tommy." Tears began to fall from her eyes and down her face. "She convinced me that we couldn't work since we were on opposite sides of the country. And that we would never make it since she and my didn't. She drilled it so hard into my head I believed her."

Tommy closed his eyes. "So there's no one else?"

"Who could compare to you?"

Tommy opened his eyes. "You hurt me, Kim. I mean you really hurt me. Until I got that letter, I thought everything was fine. I mean we talked almost every night and you said nothing in your letters."

"It wasn't for me. I couldn't focus without you guys around me, without you. I missed you all so much. I missed you. They took the fun from gymnastics for me. I felt like my wings had been broken."

Tommy moved closer to her. "I tried to get over you."

"I said I knew about Kat, Tommy."

"Then you know that I broke up with her on the way to save you?"

Kim's eyes grew wide.

"I almost lost it, Kim, when I saw that she had you. I barely held myself together." He took a deep breath. "I felt like when Zedd had captured you all over again. When I found out that the dummies in the water weren't you or Jason, I went into my saving Kimberly mode. I though it over and as soon as we had time alone of the way, I did it." Tommy smiled slightly. "She wasn't that surprised." He sighed. "I want to try again, Kim."

Kim wiped her eyes. "What?"

"I want to rebuild our friendship first. Then we'll see where we'll go."

"You actually want to try again?"

Tommy took hold of her hand. "You know me better than anyone else. You were my best friend, Kim. I want that back."

Kim looked up at him. "Tommy."

"I know that you're staying, Kim. Jas, told me."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm planning to go to visit my brother at the Reservation before graduation. Would you please come with me?"

"You want me to meet your brother?"

Tommy grinned slightly. "Why wouldn't I want you to meet David?"

"I don't know."

"Relax, Kim. I'm leaving late tomorrow. Just pack up like you're going camping."

Kim smiled slightly. "Am I going to have you call you to remind you?"

"I'm getting better. Don't worry. I promised David I would show up. He got some of our parents stuff and he wants me there to go through it."

"I'll go."

"I knew you would. So need a ride?"

"I was waiting on Jason."

"Come on. Let Jas stay here a while longer. I was about to leave any way."

"All right."

The pair walked out to the Youth Center parking lot and then got into Tommy's Jeep. As Tommy steered the Jeep towards the Scott house, Kim watched the scenery go by. This was not what she was expecting. He actually wanted to work towards getting what they had back, and he wanted her to meet his brother. As the Jeep pulled in front of the house, Kim undid her seat beat. She got out and looked at him.

"So about what time tomorrow?"

"Around noon. It'll take about four to six hours to get there. We'll stay at least one night."

"So pack for more like two?"

"Yeah. I don't see David that much. So when I can I try to go up and see him."

"Kay, see you tomorrow."

Kim shut the door and walked up to the front door. After she entered the house, she turned on the porch light. Then she heard him drive away. Well, things hadn't gone as she had planned, but just maybe the Falcon and the Crane could find away back to each other after all.

* * *

><p>So there is the first chapter. I plan to have this end just before Turbo starts. I don't plan to rewrite the part of the season before they pass on the Power. I may rewrite Passing the Torch. I haven't decided yet.<p>

So if you please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Replies to reviews for Chapter 1. Please read.

fieldhockeygirl352 – Well, here's chapter 2. I do know there was an episode dedicated to Thuy after her death. I don't remember what season it was off the top of my head.

oldtvlover – Here's more.

Re lighting – Here's the update you asked for.

Shadow Shauwna – Hi ya. Tommy and Kimberly were in the first three season of the show. What you're thinking about is _Mighty__Morphin__Power__Rangers_. After that was _Power__Rangers__Zeo_. This story takes place between _Turbo:__A__Power__Rangers__Movie_, which was between Zeo and _Power__Rangers__Turbo_. Hope that helps.

brankel1 – I can't see them with anyone else. I had to fix it. Don't know about Jason and Kat. I'm not really working on that. Really the main characters of this story are Tommy, Kim, and David.

Ghostwriter – Thanks.

NANLIT – Thanks. I've gone back and fixed that problem.

OXOXOXO

I want to admit something. I didn't really watch Zeo. I sorta stopped watching after Kim left. I did catch a few episodes and I can even at that age I was upset at the fact they were trying to get Tommy with Kat.

I'm having some trouble deciding on what tribe to make Tommy and David. I know that a few have done them as Navajo. I know that they are one of the best known tribes, but I'm thinking of making them members of a tribe that's reservation is half in California and Arizona. I'm assuming that Angel Grove in close to southern California, cause of the desert, but near the Sierra Nevada mountains. If you live in California, please help if anything is wrong.

I'm doing the time line sorta like it was for me when I graduated High school.

Hope you all watched "Wild West Rangers", cause I'm going to use it a bit. You might find it on YouTube or if you have instant streaming on Netflix you can find every episode of Power Rangers there.

I'm working on this as I'm planning my Thanksgiving story for Labyrinth. I will also be writing it as I'm doing this one.

LOL. I know this is a long AN, but you all need to know stuff.

Oh, I changed the time Tommy's coming to pick Kim up to more around lunch. I don't know for sure how long it would really take to get there, but I'm thinking at the point Tommy's going to find a way to make it where him and Kim have a good amount of time alone.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The afternoon sun beat down on Kim's head as she stood in a pair of cut off jeans and an old pink tank top with two duffel bags and a small cooler beside her feet on the drive way of the Scott house, watching Tommy pull up in his Jeep.

Lifting her bags, Kim gave a half smile as Tommy hopped out wearing a white t shirt, jeans, and a red bandana on his head. "Well, you're earlier than I thought you'd be."

Tommy laughed as he walked over to her. "But I'm still late."

Handing him one of the bags, Kim laughed, too. "When haven't you been late?" Kim then reached down and grabbed the cooler.

Tommy lead Kim to the Jeep. "I can think of a few. I'm getting better. At least, I'm only a few minutes late and not an hour."

Kim nodded. "True."

Tommy placed the first bag in the back seat of the Jeep. Then he took the other one from her and finally the cooler, doing the same. "We're not doing too bad. David has been warned about my memory." Tommy moved to allow Kim to get in.

Kim got into the passenger's seat, shut the door, and buckled up as Tommy walked back to the driver's side. Once Tommy was back in the seat and buckled, Kim sighed.

"What tribe are you and David members of?"

Tommy laughed as he cranked the Jeep. "I don't know. I've never asked."

"So you don't even know which Reservation it is?"

Tommy looked at her. "Oh, I know that. I just don't know what tribe."

"How do you know that with your memory?"

"I've got it on a card in my wallet."

"Do you have your wallet?"

"Yes, Kim. I tripled checked to be sure."

"Okay. Good thing I called your mom this morning and got David's number in case we need it."

Tommy steered the Jeep back out of the drive way and onto the street. Smiling, he glanced at her and he put the Jeep into gear.

"We'll be fine. When have I ever gotten lost?"

"I can think of at least two times, and it was a good thing I had a number then, too."

Tommy laughed. "If we get lost, you can call, but I'm not that bad."

"Tommy, sometimes you would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on."

"I'm working on it."

Kim grinned. "I know, but don't get rid of it completely. You wouldn't been you if you didn't forget sometimes." Kim glanced over at him. "What about lunch?"

"We'll stop somewhere. What's in the cooler?"

"Mostly bottled water. I've got some trail mix, too."

"Great, I forgot to eat breakfast."

"I figured that." Kim leaded back into the seat after turning the radio on.

XOXOX

Tommy glanced over at the sleeping Kimberly. They were almost at the Reservation. Kim had fallen asleep after they had stopped and had lunch lunch at a little place off the highway.

It felt like the old days. They acted like they were still more than friends, which he had to admit was better than he thought, but he had to pull himself back when he felt the urge to kiss her. He was taking her to meet David for more than one reason. What ever he learned about his birth family, he wanted her there by his side. How would David react to the fact he brought her? He hadn't exactly called ahead to say he wasn't coming alone. Actually, in normal Tommy fashion, he hadn't called his brother at all.

Kim was more family than anyone else, even Jason. She knew him better than anyone, including himself. So she had to still know that he wanted to … That had to be one of the reason her mother had told her to write the letter, but now was not a good time to think about it. Shaking his head, Tommy looked ahead. They were still at the friend stage, but hopefully after this trip they would be at the next one. And maybe they could reach the stage he had been at a year ago, because he still couldn't see her not beside him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. I could actually see Tommy getting lost and Kim having to call someone to get them to where they were going, at least a few times, but of course he could then smile that smile that we love.<p>

I read on line that Thuy wasn't wearing her seat belt in the crash that caused us to lose her. So please people buckle up, that's why I made sure that these two did. That's something we can learn from losing the original Yellow Ranger.

Now review if you please.

CL


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all. So here is chapter 3. It's not too late, but not as fast I would like.

Now to the replies to reviews for Chapter 2.

jhsads – Thanks for the review. This isn't just about getting them back together, but also revealing Tommy's past.

Fieldhockeygirl352 – Thanks for the review. I'm working on it. I was 11 or 12. My birthday's next month, so most likely I was 11, but it was still cruel to us Kim/Tommy fans.

brankel – Thanks for the review. Well, lets see he forgot to wind his watch, once, and I know of at least once he forgot his communicator in his locker. So it could happen. Actually, it probably did.

hewhoreaps – I've done some research already. I mentioned the Navajo first because I have seen a story that has Tommy as a member. Actually, I had thought of the Mojave, but I'm going to use the Navajo for reasons you'll see. Also, the Colorado River Indian Reservation has Navajo living there. It's a mix of different tribes, and it's both in California and Arizona. The truth is I'm not really using any known reservation as the setting. I'm going to do what the writers did and make it up. I will try to mention some Navajo legends and culture. I'm planning for there to be a festival near by that Tommy and Kim go to and learn more about the culture. Wish we knew what tribe the writers were using. Thanks for the review.

oldtvlover – Thank you.

NANLIT – I'm trying to take it slow for now. Kim still has to feel bad because of the letter, but she does love him. Tommy of course has forgiven her and wants more. Thanks for the review.

red lighting – Glad you do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kim eyes began to flutter open at the gentle shaking. She glanced over at Tommy with sleepy eyes. Groggily, she looked around.

"Wake up, Beautiful. We're here."

Yawning, Kim unbuckled her seat belt. "Already?"

"It's been two hours, Kim." Tommy grinned as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Looking around, Kim frowned at the house before. "That is not what I was expecting." She had expected a tepee, almost.

Tommy laughed as he got out of the Jeep. "Adobe buildings stay cool in summer and warm in winter."

"Kay." Kim opened her door.

A man with dark hair and skin came out of the house. He stopped at the sight of Tommy and Kim getting out of the Jeep.

Tommy walked up to him. "David!" The two brothers quickly hugged as Kim walked up to them.

The brothers separated. Then Tommy gestured towards Kim. "This is Kim. I sort of forgot to call you and say she was coming with me."

David looked at her. In his eyes, Kim saw happiness and a bit of anger. "So this is the Kim."

Tommy smiled. "We've talked about the letter, David. We're trying again, too."

David nodded and then smiled. "I won't act all big brother. Let me help, you guys, get everything inside. Then we'll have dinner."

Tommy nodded. "There isn't much. She actually didn't pack as much as I thought she would."

Kim grinned. "At least you didn't get us lost."

The trio walked back over to the Jeep and got both the bags and cooler. Then David lead them inside his home.

As the trio entered the main room, David gestured towards an opened door. "that's my spare room. I'm guessing, Kim, you'll take that, and Tommy, you'll sleep on the couch in here."

Tommy glanced at Kim. "That's fine, David."

Kim walked into the small spare room. It was simple containing only a full bed, nightstand, and dresser. Sitting her bags on the bed, she could hear Tommy and David talking. Even though they had really only met a few months ago, David was acting very much the role of big brother. Smiling softly, she opened one of her bags and pulled out photos of her two families. Hopefully, Tommy wouldn't discover anything too horrible about his family. Kim began to unpack, vaguely paying attention to the brothers outside the door. She would suggest to Tommy to keep his stuff in here so that his stuff didn't clutter up David's living room too much.

XOXOX

"Tommy, I wish you had called me." David shook his head.

"Sorry, I said I forgot. I want her here, David."

David sighed. "I figured that, when she showed up. Why exactly do you want her here?"

"See you don't remember something."

"All right, I forgot something."

Tommy began to pace. "After Zedd had captured her and I was working on a way to free her, I realized just how much I loved her. I decided then I didn't want to live my life without her."

"But you let her go, Tommy. First to Florida and then to some guy."

Tommy stopped and turned to face him. "I wanted her to go for her dream. She would've done the same for me. Also, there was no other guy. She lied about that."

David crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did she lie? And that doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't go after her."

Tommy hung his head. "I know, David. She lied because apparently her mother thinks we're going too fast."

"When exactly were you planning to ask her, Tommy?"

"Not till at least our third year of college. I wanted us to grow up some more."

David laughed. "Tommy, you act older than you are. I'm pretty sure she does,too. I guess it has to do with being a ranger."

Tommy raised his head. "David, I don't want to do it too early, but she's the one that helped me the most when I needed someone."

"I remember." Sighing, David glanced into his small kitchen. "I don't know what we'll find out. I've got a few boxes and an old truck for us to look through."

"When do you want to start?"

"We can start after dinner, if you want, or we can wait till tomorrow."

"We can try tonight. It's still early."

"All right." David walked over to the stove.

Tommy glanced at the opened door to the spare room. "So what are we having?"

"I didn't make any traditional food. It's something you two should have no problems with."

Tommy looked at his brother. "David, why did you ask for me to come this weekend?"

"There's a festival that held in a town near by that the tribe attends and for once I thought it would be nice to go with my brother."

"I've been trying to do some research on the tribe."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Well, I just wanted to know more."

David nodded. "That's understandable." He looked towards the spare room. "If she makes you happy, then I'm happy, but if she hurts you again..."

Tommy glared at him. "You won't do anything."

"So what's for dinner?"

Tommy turned to face Kim, who stood in the opened door. "He hasn't said yet."

David looked from his brother to Kim. "I'm fairly sure you'll enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. So Tommy's family history will begin to be revealed in the next chapter.<p>

Now review if you please.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I was working on other stories, ok not really. I got three expansion packs for Sims 3, so I've been busy discovering new stuff.

Thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter.

So on with the show.

CL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

David brought in a worn old dusty trunk from his bedroom. He pulled it in front of the sofa. He glanced up at Tommy as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"This is something I found. It's been in our father's family for a few generations. I thought we would work at the beginning, well as far back as I could find, then work our way up."

Tommy nodded. "All right."

The three sat on the floor. After about an hour of looking over letters, diaries, and photos, Tommy pulled out a bundle wrapped in brown paper.

"I wonder what this is."

Kim looked at it. "Well, open it up and found out."

Tommy untied the sting and opened the paper. Sitting inside the paper, was a photo of ….The Wild West Rangers. Tommy looked at it and then showed it to Kim.

"Well, that looks familiar." He handed it over to her.

Kim traced the faces of the ancestors of her friends. "I still wonder what the White Stranger's name was."

David looked at the photo. "Could someone let me on the secret?"

"Kim once went back in time. She met our ancestor and the ancestors of a few of our friends."

"Really? So how did he act?'

"Like Tommy."

David nodded. "Well, that's good to know."

Tommy lifted up a letter and quickly read it.

xxxxxxxx

_To my great-great-great-grandchildren,_

_I don't know how to ask this of you, but you are the only ones who can do it. I wish for you to find the Pink Ranger. I know from William Cranston that her name is Kim. Find her and thank her. If it wasn't for her coming to our time, we have no idea where the town of Angel Grove would be now._

_I need you to find not only to thank her for saving the town, but for protecting you and all the people of the world in your time._

_Also, if I wasn't for her well, I would have never met your great-great-great-grandmother._

_Give her the photograph enclosed with this letter. It so that she can always remember us._

_Your great-great-great-grandfather,_

_Flying Falcon Trueheart_

xxxxxxxxx

Tommy looked at the letter again. "Kim, you might want to read this."

Kim took the letter from Tommy and quick scanned the letter. "Oh, my lord. That's his name?"

"I think so."

"Well, the falcon so makes sense now."

David looked between them. "What are you two going on about?"

Kim gestured towards the photo in his hands. "The White Stranger asked that you two find me and thank me. I never told them that their descendents were fighting with me. So he wouldn't know that that one of his great-great-great-grandsons would know me."

David looked at the photo. "So he asked us to give this to you?'

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, you can read the letter."

Kim handed David the letter, which he quickly read. "Well, I don't believe it. I still have the family name, but I still don't understand why you were adopted by the Olivers."

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know either, but maybe we can find something later."

David nodded. "I hope so."

Kim yawned. "Guys, as much as we want to find out more, it's late, and we have to get up early in the morning."

David looked at the clock. "You're right. So we'll pick up we left off in the morning."

Tommy nodded. "Fine with me. When exactly is this festival you were talking about?"

"It starts tomorrow. So we have at least another day to go through what we have on the family."

Kim stood up. "So if you will excuse me, I'm going to go on and go to bed." Kim walked towards the room she was staying in.

"Night, Kim."

Kim stopped, and turned back towards Tommy, giving a quick smile. "Night, Tommy." She then walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

David looked over at Tommy after the door was closed. "I want to know what he meant by "if it was for her I wouldn't have met your great-great-great-grandmother?"

"Me, too, but she's right. Go on to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Sighing, David stood up. "I can actually see why you fell hard. Wonder what would have happened if it had been me instead of you."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know, but now you see why I'm trying to get her back."

"I can, but she still feels horrible about the letter. You want to move faster than she does. Slow down a bit. You two are still young." David smacked himself in the head. "I'm starting to sound like Hayley."

Tommy gave his brother a smile. "Who's Hayley?"

David groaned. "You'll see. Now I'm going to bed."

Tommy watched as his brother went to bed. He grabbed a blanket and crashed on the couch. Maybe he would have better luck with Kim tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So there is an update. Hope you like me added Hayley in. I have an idea about her.<p>

So review if you please.

CL


	5. AN-Please Read

**I know the rules and will take this down when I delete this story.**

To the lovely and wonderful readers of this story,

I know you all have been waiting for a long time for me to return to this story. I have a feeling that you weren't expecting this. Well, I've decided to officially delete this story from the site. I will keep a copy in case I ever do wish to return to it.

I will be posting a one-shot soon that is not cannon, but does what this story was originally going to do. Get Tommy and Kimberly together.

Someday I may return to _Reuniting_. Please follow me to know when the one shot is uploaded.

Thanks and love,  
>CL<p>

Visit my blog for updates and news.


End file.
